Dead Man
by Andrew J. Harder
Summary: "Guitly!" The Judge shouts. Marcus Adam, once a proud father, now convicted for murder. He is sentanced to death, and is being transported to where he will be exacuted. He will pass through Hinamizawa to get there.
1. Intro

(Location: Unknown, somewhere in Japan)

In the mountains of a rural village in Japan, a deranged and psychopathic woman systematically executes a group of six kids, with the intent of becoming a god.

Three kids of the six had already been killed. A boy who had been shot with a .45 hollow point in the chest, and two girls who had been stabbed multiple times.

Only three girls remained. Two of them at a very young age. Ten to twelve years.

The woman, or executioner as I like to call her aimed her nickel platted colt .45 1911, at one of the remaining girls but was interrupted by the oldest out of the three.

"Don't kill her!" She pleaded. "Kill me instead, but let her live!"

"I'll take it under consideration." The executioner said with an evil smile and aimed her .45 at the girl who had interrupted her.

A gunshot then broke the sound barrier and rang in the ears of the remaining two.

The executioner then pointed her .45 at her ordinal target.

"Broccoli, or cauliflower, which of the two is the greenest?"She asked.

"Broccoli." Her target responded.

"Correct." Another gunshot then range in the ear of the last remaining prisoner.

The executioner then slowly walked over to her last target, but instead of killing her right at that moment, she decided to dissect her in front of a shrine. Three men supporting the executioner's actions began stripping the surviving prisoner, and tying her limbs together.

Once at the shrine, the last prisoner looked around and to what seemed like no surprise she saw the spirits of her recently executed friends, with the addition of one extra spirit. But that is something you'll have to find out about, later in this bloody tail.

The executioner was now finally ready for the "procedure".

She held a medical cutting knife close to the chest of the prisoner.

With one last final grin she sliced open the last surviving prisoner, killing her.

Blood was splattered everywhere, and the shrine was desecrated with the stomping of the boots of the men supporting the executioner's actions.


	2. Chapter One: Conviction

(Location: Tokyo, court in session)

"I am innocent." The words rang through my head as the judges discussed my case.

"Marcus Adam, you are being accused by Mr. Balter, of the murder of twelve of his closest friends." A judge stated. "What say you?"

"I am innocent, Balter is falsely accusing me." I answered.

The judge looked over some notes, turned to another judge, then back at me. "Then who murdered the twelve on the island?" The judge asked.

I could not explain, I had only seen the murderer once, and even then I could not tell the name of the murderer. I could only tell that the murderer was a woman, twenty four years old, and had blond hair.

"Mr. Adam?" The judge called. I said nothing and only looked the papers on the desk in front of me.

"Can you not tell me who murdered the twelve, or are you the murderer?" He asked.

"I am not a murderer." I stated as I looked up.

The judges discussed my case once more, than gave me the final verdict.

"Marcus Adam, this court finds you guilty of the murder of Angel, Renold, Kyrie, Kalen, Klaus, Natshuie, Jess, Eva, Harold, George, Rosa, and her daughter, Maria. The judge stated. "You are sentenced to death."

I hung my head in shame, and in anger as the people on the benches began to shout.

"He didn't even have a lawyer!" Someone shouted.

"Just because you are an American, doesn't mean you are invisible to the justice system of Japan." The judge said as a security guard took me out of the room and into an armored van.

I stared at me feet in the back of the van as it drove me to the prison. I was put in a private holding cell until they could get a different van to transport me to wear I would meet the end of my road.

An officer opened the door to my holding cell. "You have a visitor." He stated.

I got up and was guided to a room used for visitor meetings. There I found a glass wall divided me and my visitor. I used a phone to communicate with the person who I had hoped never come to visit. My wife.

I could see that she was trying to hold back tears. "Jane, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I-I'm doing well." She responded. "James is in school right now, I'm sorry I couldn't bring him along."

"It's okay; I don't want him to see me like this." I responded. "So he turns ten tomorrow."

Jane smiled. "He's been talking about it the whole week, he's so excited." She stated

"Tell him I'm sorry." I said as I looked Jane in the eyes. "Tell him I'm sorry for not being there for him. Tell him I'm sorry for not being able to teach him to play catch, for not being able to see him turn sixteen, for not being able to see him date someone. Tell him that I love him, and that-"

"Marcus." Jane interrupted.

"Tell him that I'll check in on him from time to time." I finished. "Promise me that you'll tell him."

"Marcus." I interrupted Jane. "Promise me Jane, promise me." I said as I continued to look her in the eye.

She nodded. "I promise." She said as tears ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Jane, for everything." I apologized. "I am so sorry for putting you through all this. I know that I may not be the best husband but I just want to let you know that these years I've spent with you have been the best of my life."

"When I leave today I want you to move on with your life, find someone else that is better than me in every way." I said as my voice began to break. "Find someone who will love James more than I do. It might be hard but I know that somewhere there's someone that's ten times better than me."

"No one will ever be as loving, and as caring as you are Marcus." Jane stated.

"That is a lie, I'm sure someone in the world is better than me." I stated as a guard walked in. "Got to go now baby."

Jane placed her hand on the window. "Marcus…"

"Tell James, 'Roll the dice for me'." I said to Jane as I got up. She began to weep silently. "Goodbye Jane, I love you."

I was taken out of the room, and Jane was left to start a new life.

My transportation had arrived. I was informed that I'd be taken to a city named "Okinomiya"; we'd pass through a village named "Hinamizawa".

I was hand cuffed, and put in the back of the armored van.

I could see my reflection in one of the windows. Once I was a proud father, now I saw myself only as a shell of a man.


	3. Chapter Two: Constellations

Chapter two: Constellations

I stared at my feet as I was being transported to my death. I listened to my last form of communication with the world around me, the radio.

"May 31st, 1989, Marcus Adam, an American was finally convicted of the murder of twelve people. The incident happened on a nearby island where a family that has great influence in Tokyo, has meeting." The announcer said. "It is said that Marcus Adam had a plan to take over the family, and use the influence it had for his own personal gain."

The announcer continued but I began to ignore the radio after the last comment about me. It was a lie, I came to the conclusion that Balter had made it up and told the media.

The sky was starting to blacken and I was starting to get tired. I decided not to take a nap, and instead watch whatever I could see out the window. I was already going to get plenty of sleep.

I watched as the sun set over the trees, it was beautiful, it reminded me of Jane.

"Goodnight James." I said quietly. At this time I would have send James off to bed, even though he couldn't hear me, I decided to keep the tradition and say one final goodnight to him.

The sun finally vanished from the sky, and I could see the stars. I started to remember everything my Mother and Father said to me when I was young.

"If you wish upon the first star you see at night…" I remembered my Father saying. "Your wish will come true, but you must never tell anyone what you wished for."

I closed my eyes and made a wish as the van stopped and the driver stepped out to urinate.

I saw off in the distance headlights from another car. Ignoring it I went back to looking up at the stars.

I remembered my Mother and Father showing me the star constellations. I tried to remember a few, but the same headlights from the same car grabbed my attention. It was closer now.

I attempted to ignore it again, but then I realized that the headlights were not from a car. The headlights were suspended in mid-air. Traveling at high speeds.

"What the hell?" I focused on the headlights.

I then realized that the headlights were coming right for the van I was in. I ducked, covering my head, and bracing for impact.

Suddenly a force slammed into the van, I began to bounce around in the van like a ragdoll as the van rolled on its side.

The van came to a halt after it parked its self in the ditch.

I could feel blood run down the right side of my face as I forced the vans doors open.

I found that I had difficulties walking as I made my way to the front of the van to check if the passenger was alive. Blood stained seats, and windows gave me the answer.

I turned around, not quite sure of where I was going. I stumbled upon the driver who was still on the ground trying to get up.

Without me even realizing, I had jumped on top the driver, and snapped his neck. It was like an instinct told me to snap his neck. I got off of the now dead driver. Examining my hands I saw blood on them. I blinked and the blood disappeared.

Looking around I saw that someone else was a victim in the chaos. What looked to be a villager had been crushed by the van as it rolled into the ditch. I found myself dragging the body of the dead villager to the crashed van; I saw a small fire had erupted near the gas tank. Much like I snapped the neck of the driver, I found myself doing something that seemed to be against my own will.

I dragged the dead villager near the fire, using it as a decoy body to pose as my body for when the police come looking for the van that was suppose to transport me to my death.

I stepped far back from the van and watched as the fire caused the gas to explode. I stayed there for a few minutes more to watch the fire, then I began walking.

I could feel more blood running down the right side of my face, I ignored it and kept walking.

After a while, I found that I could walk no more. I collapsed on the ground. I could hear the sound of a car approaching. Before I could see the car, a girl wearing Japanese ceremonial wear approach me. She said nothing, and only looked at me. She looked to be a young kid

I blinked and she vanished. The car I had heard finally came into view. The driver and two passengers got out.

"Get him into the car." A female voice said. I was then lifted up, and placed in the back seat of the car.

"Look at his eye!" Another female voice said.

"He's going to need medical attention." A male voice said as I felt the car accelerate. I couldn't move, and I was unable to see the faces of my saviors.

I lost conciseness shortly after the car accelerated, and everyone in it stopped talking.


End file.
